It's Not Always Easy To Walk Away
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline watches him leave but can't bring herself to say good bye so follows Klaus, But will she stay? Short-Fic Klaroline!


**Hi Guys, Just a short fic because while I'm in the process of update my other klaroline fics I had this idea swimming around in my mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Not Always Easy To Walk Away**

He'd gone, She let him go.

After hiding her feelings for so long she just watched as he walked away leaving her standing in the woods alone.

Her stomach knotted at the mere sight of him; She'd missed him and his hybrid ways.

He never failed to make her feel special or brighten up her day but now she was stood watching the space that he stood, silently hoping he'd turn around and ask her to follow.

She had contemplated running after him but after five minutes she realized that they were worlds apart,

He was trying to make a live for himself in new Orleans while she was struggling through college.

Striding through the door of the Salvatore boarding house Caroline was greeted by seven concerned faces

"Where have you been?" Matt asked first, standing from his seat beside Elena.

"I got lost" Was all she said as she walked towards the liquor cabinet.

"Caroline Forbes, When have you ever got lost? You know this town of the back of your hand." Bonnie pointed out.

Caroline sighed after taking a mouthful of the burning liquid

"Fine! I ran into Klaus, We got talking" everybody looked at her confused.

"Care, He's in New Orleans. He called earlier to say that he couldn't make it" Caroline shock her head

"No! I saw him" Caroline dug through her pockets for her phone to call him herself.

"I'll call him" attempting to call him, she received his voice mail all four times.

"Look Care, I know you miss him but-" Caroline rose her hand towards her friends as she shook her head

"I don't miss him" Even she knew as those words slipped off her tongue she didn't believe them.

She missed him alright, She missed him too much that it hurt.

* * *

Once she arrived home, Caroline threw herself onto her bed huffing loudly

"What's the matter sweetie?" Caroline looked towards the door towards her mom

"I'm bored, I want to travel, I never wanted to stay here" Liz chuckled lightly as she stepped closer to sit beside her daughter

"Travel then, You never had to stay close; you chose that because you were scared something would happen to all of us but Caroline. We can take care of ourselves" Caroline nodded in agreement,

though she wasn't too sure about Stefan, He needed somebody to pull him back when he lost control.

* * *

Standing on Bourbon Street Caroline's face light up like a kid at Christmas, She could smell the different aromas and hear the music;

New Orleans was nothing like Klaus had described it, It was much more breath taking in reality.

Walking through the horde's of people, She'd found herself outside an overly large building that looked somewhat like a castle.

She looked at it dumbfounded, unsure weather to knock and see if the Mikaelson's owned the property or if they knew where they lived.

Caroline jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"We don't get many day walkers in the city, The king's gonna want to see you"

Caroline felt another set of arms grip her arm as she began being dragged through the court yard of the large house

"Let go of me! I will kill you" She yelled angrily thrashing against them.

"She'll probably end up in the garden" One of the two men said as they pushed her into the building.

A dark man came into view eyeing her carefully

"How did you get a day light ring? Around here you have to earn that ring, Hand it over" He held his hand out for the ring but Caroline clenched her fist and pulled away from him.

The sound of two male voices startled the dark man as he turned in the direction of the noise

"What's going on here then mate?" Caroline knew that voice, She'd dreamt about it countless times before.

"We have a day walker in our midst, Just teaching her a lesson" Klaus chuckled as he stepped closer, Her body still hidden from his view .

"What's your name Sweetheart" He said striding towards her.

The gasp that escaped his mouth was enough to know he'd figured it out.

"Let her go" The two vampire's looked between the two men confused

"Klaus, We have rules, I have to-" Klaus stepped towards the two vampires pushing the across the room, His hands moved to cradle Caroline's face

"What are you doing here love?" Her blue eyes shone as a small smile crept up onto his face

"Mystic Falls wasn't home anymore"

Marcel watched the display between the pair carefully, He'd never seen Klaus like this before, Like the whole world didn't exist

"You going to Introduce us?" Marcel said from the side.

Klaus's eyes flickered towards Marcel before turning back to Caroline

"Marcel this is Caroline Forbes" The wheels turned in Marcel's head, She was the one.

The girl that stole Klaus's heart.

* * *

That night Caroline and Klaus finally made it to a bed, Instead of scandalous sex in the middle of the woods, Klaus ravished her in his overly large bed.

He'd kissed every inch of her body as he murmured romantic words to her.

Caroline had never felt so connected to another soul like she did him.

His lips on hers made her weak and caused her very dead heart beat rapidly against her chest.

"You look ravishing love" He murmured against her ear as he nipped her neck, drawing blood; Baring her own fangs Caroline sunk her teeth into his shoulder moaning aloud as his blood flowed down her throat.

Without warning Klaus flipped them over so that She straddled his lap, Her lips covered in his blood.

"So beautiful" He whispered reaching his hand to her face,

Gently brushing his thumb against the bloody lips, her mouth voluntary opened allowing his thumb access , Her tongue liked the blood in one swift motion.

Reaching her hands out for his she laced them together, bending forward to kiss his lips.

The blood and sweat between them heightened the experience, Caroline nor Klaus had ever experienced a sexual encounter like this, It made it all that more special.

* * *

The following morning, the pair laid in each others arms,

Klaus had pulled the sheet over her to cover her modesty, He wasn't sure if someone would barge into his room like Elijah did most mornings.

She wasn't like any of the women he'd had in his bed; Her body was reserved for his eyes only, He refused to share her with anybody else.

Right on queue his bedroom door opened revealing Elijah "Niklaus What has happened here?" His finger pointing towards the bed sheets.

"Got a little excited but that wasn't what you really came to wake me for now was it?" Elijah stood from the door way his eyes firmly planted on his brother

"That witch is here, She's asking to see you. I thought it best to get you myself" Klaus groaned as he moved to sit up causing Caroline to stir.

"I'll tell her that you'll be out soon" Elijah said before disappearing back out of the doors closing them behind him.

Klaus climbed from the bed walking to his closet for his clothes

"Now that is the perfect view to wake up to" Caroline giggled as she wrapped the sheet around her chest tightly to sit u against the head board.

"Morning Love" Klaus said peering towards her.

"I've got a meeting with some witches this morning, I'm sure you can find something to do around here" Caroline didn't say a word, her eyes fixed on Klaus as he pulled a top on to cover his abs

"It should be illegal for you to wear a shirt" Klaus chuckled as he strode closer to the bed crawling onto the bed towards her

"You could always stay in bed like this until I get back, Then this shirt will no longer be on and I can ravish you once again" Caroline bit her lip seductively, earning an involuntary moan from Klaus' lips

"You keep doing that then I'll have rearrange with the witches" Caroline stretched her arms in the air, casually dropping them on Klaus' shoulders wrapping them around his neck to pull him closer,

her lips crushed against his, Wild and passionate; as much as he needed to move he just couldn't bring himself to let her lips go.

"Klaus I thought-" Klaus and Caroline tore apart from each other reluctantly

"Seriously! Do you people not know how to knock!" Caroline huffed angrily watching the red head witch as her eyes darkened with jealousy.

"I'm coming Now" Klaus gave Caroline an apologetic smile as he climbed off the bed and out of the door closing it behind him to give her some privacy.

* * *

Genevieve looked at him angrily "So is she the latest notch on your bed post?" Everybody at the table watched them carefully as She looked at him disgustedly.

"What's going on with you two?" Marcel questioned.

Klaus and Genevieve looked towards the table "Klaus has a blond tart occupying his bed" Was all Genevieve said as she took the seat beside a few of the other witches,

Klaus slammed his fist down on the table earning glances from everybody around

"I assure you She isn't a tart as Genevieve so spitefully put it. She is beautiful and strong…" Klaus could drown on at all the ways that Caroline was his perfect woman but he realised they had other matters at hand.

* * *

Once Caroline was dressed she wondered around the large house, admiring the beautiful historical décor.

Her eyes caught a painting that she'd never seen before, It was something she'd recognise from miles away, It stunned her how amazing Klaus really was

"One of his favourite paintings, He said it was a reminder" Caroline spun around to face a blonde, a little older than herself

"He did?" The woman nodded

"Something about his humanity" A small smile appeared on Caroline's face as she held out her hand

"I'm Caroline" the blond opposite her too her hand willingly

"Cami" Cami's eyes widened

"You're her?" Caroline's looked confused

"What?" Cami beamed

"You're the woman he asked me to write about in his memoirs" Caroline didn't expect that

"All good I hope" She chuckled nervously

"You're the most talked about subject, That's all I remember" Caroline smiled softly.

Caroline and Cami sat talking to each other about Mystic Falls life and Cami's life in New Orleans,

It was nice to have somebody that understood Klaus as much as she did to talk too, She knew that she wouldn't be judged for her actions.

* * *

Standing in his bedroom, Klaus held his paint brush in his hand as he guided it across the canvas in front of him, His mind was filled with Caroline like it was most days.

The fact she was near him now made it easier.

His bedroom door burst open, Caroline's face red with angry tears falling down her cheeks

"Were you going to tell me?! Or was I going to get a card telling me that you're a daddy!" Klaus inwardly groaned

"I'm sorry love" Caroline shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she strode towards him pushing at him angrily

"I hate you" She yelled angrily as she hit him harder with every pound against his chest

"I hate you, I hate you" she sobbed uncontrollably.

His arms tightened around her shoulders pulling her towards him "I'm sorry" He whispered, He knew the words wouldn't ease the pain she was feeling but he had to try.

Once Caroline had calmed down she sat on the edge of his bed beside him, unable to look at him

"I should go home. You've got to much drama going on here" Klaus reached for her hand, He didn't want her to leave, He couldn't watch her go.

"Please" he begged desperately

"Don't leave, We'll work it out" Caroline stood from the bed, pulling her still full suitcase towards her.

"How could it work? She's always going to be a part of your life. I want all of you Klaus not just to share a bed, I want your heart and your soul. It's great news that you're becoming a father but-"

"You don't want it to be hers." Caroline nodded trying to avoid letting the fresh round of tears spill down her cheeks.

Striding to stand in front of him, she rested her hand under his chin lifting his head to face her, the sadness and pain evident in his eyes, She leaned down resting her lips against his giving him a chaste kiss

"Goodbye Klaus" Klaus' eyes were closed tightly as single tear slipped down his cheek, He couldn't watch her leave, He hated leaving her in mystic falls that day but he couldn't force her to come to New Orleans because he loved her to much to force it.

He missed her everyday, his art work always resembled her completely, it was no longer dark and lonely it was filled with happiness and love, She was it for him, of all the woman he'd shared his bed with she was the one he wanted to share his heart.

"Please" He begged reaching out to grip her wrist, Caroline spun around, her own tears cascading down her ivory skin

"Don't please" She pleaded tugging away from him.

"I will do anything please, I can't loose you. Without you I'm alone and I don't want to be alone anymore" Caroline took a deep breath, closing her eyes, She tugged harder forcing him to release his grip.

He fell to his knees on the floor watching as she walked through the door, Her perfect golden locks, Her contagious smile, Her extraordinary being all gone. He wasn't just alone, He was broken and alone.

* * *

Returning to Mystic Falls Caroline felt empty, She hated Hayley for all that she'd done to Tyler, It was her fault his mother died and Klaus slept with her.

It was like a dagger to her heart because in that moment as Hayley faced her, The expanding waist showing her what she could never give him.

She knew she didn't stop to ask him why or how he felt about it but she was hurt and angry.

She wanted to give her all to Klaus but he'd forgot to mention he was to become a father, How could she trust somebody that could avoid something that big.

"That was a quick trip" Caroline's eyes turned to find Stefan, his eyes full of happiness and concern

"Yeah, It didn't work out" Stefan took a seat opposite her, watching carefully.

"What happened Caroline?" She exhaled trying not to let tears fall again

"Did you know Klaus was going to become a father?" Stefan's eyes widened

"That's impossible" Caroline shock her head

"Apparently it's not. You remember wolf girl Hayley, Well she's carrying his child. I hate him" Stefan reached out for his best friends hand smiling at her softly

"So your back because Klaus is going to be a father?" Caroline shook her head

"No! I'm back because he lied to me and avoided telling me when he visited" Stefan chuckled

"You wonder why he avoided it. He was probably scared you'll act like this" Caroline slumped back in her chair

"What do I do Stefan?" He shrugged his shoulder a soft smile on his lips.

"You've got to make that decision yourself. I can't decide for you" He stood from the hair a smile still on his lips as he looked down at her

"The Caroline Forbes I know would make the best out of a bad situation, You have Klaus wrapped around your little finger" Caroline smiled lightly watching as Stefan left her alone.

* * *

Caroline returned home to an empty house, her mom was working like most nights.

She Had to pack her things and go again, She couldn't just walk away this time.

It was different with Klaus, She felt a pull she'd never felt before, Klaus made her feel things that she'd never felt before.

The way their fangs pierced each others as they made that sexual connection, it was more than sex, it was like they'd branded each other.

The electricity in every touch of his fingers as they brushed against her skin sent shivers through her and that was something she never wanted to forget a love with as much passion as they shared in that one night.

Caroline walked into her room flicking on her light, Her eyes fell on the figure sat on the end of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned resting her hands on her hips.

He stood from the bed trying his hardest not to look nervous.

"I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you" Caroline's blue eyes glistened as she bite her lip,

She didn't want to waste another minute, She couldn't sit back and pretend that she could let him go because she knew the reality was so much worse.

"Come home with me, Be my queen" Caroline rushed forward wrapping her arms around his neck crushing herself to him tightly

"I don't need to be a queen Klaus, I just need to be with you" They didn't need words, their lips connected, washing away all the pain they'd felt.

Caroline no longer cared about Hayley, she focused her mind on Klaus and the fact that despite every time she'd rejected him he still attempted to make her fall in love with him and he'd won.

She, Caroline Forbes was completely and madly in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**

**A/N: So i wanted to concentrate on how Caroline was scared to follow Klaus yet she needed to be with him. Some people would say Caroline forgave to easily but Caroline is a forgiving person (Well maybe not when it comes to Damon lol.) She didn't need to understand the Klaus and Hayley situation she just wanted to be his everything. **


End file.
